The present invention refers to goods vehicles of the kind having a loading platform with a superstructure thereon, on which platform is provided a continuous conveyor means, preferably in the form of a chain running over two pulleys, one positioned at the rear end of the platform and the other one at the front end thereof. The conveyor means is provided with equidistantly spaced driving carriages to each one of which is to be coupled one or several, usually two load-carrier means. The latter generally are in the form of oblong transport containers provided with runner wheels at all four corners. At its rear the goods vehicle is provided with a preferably vertically movable deck which conveniently serves as a flap closing the rear opening of the superstructure and which may be moved to a position wherein it is essentially level with the platform surface.
In accordance with prior arrangements of goods vehicles of this kind the load-carrier means were coupled to the driving carriages at right angles to the chain, and consequently, when displaced on the platform by means of the chain, the load-carrier means were forced to run at right angles to their normal direction of displacement, i.e. transversely to their longitudinal extension. This restricts to one the number of rows of load-carrier means to be displaced on either side of the conveyor chain support beam, and as a result the existing volume of the superstructure was made use of to an unsatisfactorily low extent when small (short) load-carrier means were handled.